


you are my sunshine

by XOLove47



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Having spent the better part of the last five years of her life either on the run, on a mission or both, Daisy had learned not to take the simple pleasures in life for granted. Life with Daniel Sousa definitely qualifies.[Written for the Quakerider Writers Guild Flowers Challenge]
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles & ficlets) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Dousy + Huckleberry (symbolizing faith & simple pleasures) for the Quakerider Writers Guild Flowers Challenge :)

Having spent the better part of the last five years of her life either on the run, on a mission or both, Daisy had learned not to take the simple pleasures in life for granted. Because, you never when you could be flung into a dystopian future where food is scarce, or stuck on a spaceship for the better part of a year criss-crossing the galaxy or sent back to a time where the internet hadn’t been invented yet.

And so, Daisy kept a running list of all the things that she wanted when they were finally back home and out of danger. Which at this point, was likely to be never, but looking to the future helped keep her sane. 

A hot shower.

A bed that she could stretch out in.

Tacos.

Netflix. 

Sweatpants.

And that was just what she had planned for the first day.

* * *

  
What Daisy hadn’t planned on was that when she’d got back, she would have someone to share these things with. Finding love while on a mission hadn’t been on her radar, but Daniel Sousa was a good man, which was rare in any time. She wasn’t sure when it exactly happened, but somewhere between 1955 and the endless time loops, she had fallen in love with him. 

Back in the present, Daisy was enjoying introducing Daniel to all her favorite things about the 21st century. She took him to her favorite taco shop. She took him shopping. They Netflixed and chilled. But mostly, they just enjoyed each other’s company-- and Daisy relished in the quiet, simple moments with Daniel. 

Like, take this morning. They had had a lazy morning in bed, followed by a hot and steamy shower together. And, now he was in the kitchen making breakfast, which she would presumably get to eat without being interrupted by a life-or-death emergency. For most people, that would be a given. For Daisy, it was a revelation. 

Daniel popped his head out from the kitchen, “Hey hun, can you come in here? I can’t get that Alexa thing to shut up. It keeps thinking I’m talking to it.”

Daisy shook her head and smiled. He definitely was a dork, but he was her dork. 

“Be right there, babe.”

Silencing the smart device with the click of a button, Daisy moved to the stove where Daniel was flipping pancakes. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she tucked her chin on his shoulder.

Daniel smiled, “And good morning to you, too.”

“It is a good morning, isn’t it?” 

The sun was shining. The world wasn’t in imminent danger. And she was about to enjoy pancakes with her boyfriend.

Yeah, Daisy could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to come say hi, you can find me over on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
